My Happy Ending
by Shirayuki Ai
Summary: Hinata dan Sasuke. Dua orang berbeda satu sama lain. Masa lalu yang menyakitkan, membuat mereka menutup diri dan tak tersentuh. Mereka bertemu, dan kisah mereka pun dimulai.../ON HOLD


**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan punya saya, walopun pengen bangeet..**

**Rate : T**

**Pairings : SasuHina**

**Warnings : AU. . Dan kesalahan lain yang mungkin bakal ditemukan di fic ini.**

**Anyway enjoy..^^**

* * *

**Prolog**

Hyuuga Hinata duduk terdiam di ruangan OSIS dengan raut wajah tak terbaca. Kedua tangannya saling mengepal erat satu sama lain. Ia menatap sahabat terdekatnya , Uzumaki Karin dengan pandangan tidak percaya waktu sahabatnya itu selesai menyampaikan berita padanya.

"Bernafas, Hime…." Karin berkata dengan panik. Gadis berambut merah itu segera duduk berlutut di hadapan Hinata dan memegang tangannya.

"Hinata…"panggilnya pelan, kaget mendapati tangan yang berada di dalam genggamannya saat ini terasa dingin.

"Kau serius Karin?" Hinata berkata dengan lirih. Bola mata lavender itu terlihat berkaca-kaca "Mereka?" tanyanya lagi dengan lirih.

Ia menatap langsung ke bola mata biru milik Karin dan melihat peperangan yang terjadi di sana, antara ingin mengatakan kenyataan,namun tak ingin menyakitinya. Tapi, bukankah semua itu sudah terlambat? Sudah tak mungkin lagi untuk menutupinya..

"Karin," katanya lagi, kali ini jelas terdengar nada peringatan dalam ucapannya itu.

Sahabatnya itu terlihat bersalah, dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf.."katanya kemudian.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Tak ada yang perlu disalahkan dari Karin. Seharusnya ia sudah bisa memperkirakan hal ini akan terjadi. Ia tersenyum miris sembari menggeleng.

"Ne, aku rasa aku baru saja dicampakkan.."katanya sambil tertawa pelan.

Kata-katanya terdengar menyedihkan. Ia sangat menyedihkan. Bahkan untuk menjaga tunangannya agar tidak berpaling pun, ia tak mampu. Ia sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga, demi Tuhan, sahabat-sahabatnya pun tahu bagaimana ia berusaha dalam hubungan ini. Tapi, suatu hubungan butuh dua orang, bukan hanya satu. Seharusnya ia sadar, dia berubah sikap ketika gadis itu masuk ke kehidupan mereka. Namun ia terus menutup mata, berusaha mengingkari kenyataan yang terpampang di hadapannya.

Pelupuk matanya terasa panas. Tanpa terasa air matanya mulai menetes jatuh.

"Maaf.." Karin berbisik sambil terisak pelan. Ia juga ikut menangis "Maaf karena kau harus mengalami semua ini, Hime.."

Hinata berusaha menenangkan dirinya, berusaha menghentikan air matanya yang terus mengalir, walaupun sia-sia. Ia memandang cincin di jari manisnya.

"Kurasa aku harus menemui-,"

Dan belum selesai ia berkata, Karin memandangnya dengan pandangan berapi-api "Tidak!"katanya tegas,"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mendekatinya lagi. Aku tak akan memberikannya kesempatan untuk menyakitimu lagi!"

"Karin.." ia berkata pelan, namun gadis berambut merah itu memotong ucapannya lagi dengan pandangan penuh kebencian yang tidak ditutup-tutupi.

"Dia memang keluargaku, tapi justru tindakannya itu lebih melukaiku!" ia menarik nafas sejenak, memandang lurus ke mata lavender milik sahabatnya "Aku tak akan membiarkan Naruto dan Sakura menyakitimu lagi.."

"Sudah terlambat Karin, aku sudah tersakiti.."

"HINATA!"

Yamanaka Ino memasuki ruangan dengan wajah panik, dan cemas. Nara Shikamaru menyusul tepat di belakangnya. Ia menoleh memandang mereka. Ino berhenti di hadapannya, lalu menoleh memandang Karin. Raut wajahnya berubah, dan ia menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha bersikap tenang walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin sekali berteriak.

"Jadi itu benar?" katanya pelan.

Shikamaru berhenti melangkah. Ia menatap Hinata "Mereka mengkhianatimu.."katanya.

Hinata mengangguk."Aku ingim menemui mereka dan mengembalikan cincin ini, tapi mereka menghalangiku.."

"Tentu saja!" sergah Karin. Ia mendengus "Kalau kau pikir aku akan membiarkan mereka berdua menyakitimu lagi, kau pasti berhalusinasi Hinata!"

Ia terperangah kaget mendengar nada suara Karin yang protektif terhadapnya. Padahal Naruto adalah saudaranya. Bukankah ia harusnya membelanya. Tapi sejauh yang Hinata ingat Karin selalu begitu terhadapnya. Ia bagaikan versi perempuan Hyuuga Neji. Mugkin karena mereka tumbuh bersama, itu dan Neji mengancamnya untuk mengawasi Hinata. Oleh karena itu pengkhianatan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto dan Sakura begitu menyakitkan olehnya.

"Ini masalahku Karin,"ia berkata "Dan aku harus menyelesaikannya sendiri…,"

Ino menatap Hinata dengan tajam "Kau salah kalau kau mengira hanya Karin yang akan menghalangimu,Hime," Ia melanjutkan dengan nada dingin, sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan Ino yang selalu ceria. "Aku,dan Shikamaru pun tak akan membiarkanmu. Kau beruntung Neji, Shino dan Kiba tidak satu sekolah dengan kita. ..,"

Karin mengulurkan tangannya."Serahkan cincinnya padaku, Hime,"

"Karin..,"

"Hime…,"

Dan Hinata hanya bias menghela nafas, melepaskan cincin dari jemarinya, lalu menyerahkannya ke tangan Karin. Ia memandang sahabatnya itu dengan pandangan penuh permohonan.

"Tolong selesaikan..'"bisiknya dengan suara bergetar. Shikamaru segera duduk disampingnya lalu merangkulnya. Tindakan itu membuat Hinata kembali kehilangan pertahanan dirinya dan air matanya kembali menetes.

* * *

Karin segera berjalan keluar ruangan bersama dengan Ino di sampingnya. Melihat Hinata terisak seperti tadi membuat dadanya terasa sakit. Hinata sudah seperti adiknya sendiri. Dan ia tidak suka melihat gadis lembut sepertinya tersakiti seperti tadi. Walaupun yang menyakitinya adalah saudara sepupunya sendiri. _Si bodoh itu_, pikir Karin geram.

"Dimana mereka?" tanyanya

"Di danau," jawab Ino, yang masih mencoba untuk bersikap tenang, walaupun ia sendiri merasa sepertinya ia akan meledak.

_Sakura!_

Orang yang sudah ia anggap seperti saudaranya sendiri. Sahabat dekatnya walaupun mereka lebih sering bertengkar memperebutkan sesuatu. Ia merasa bagaikan mendapatkan tamparan keras sewaktu Shion, gadis paling menyebalkan di sekolah mengatakan itu

"_Semua orang sudah tahu tentang pengkhianatan Naruto dan Sakura terhadap Hinata, dan kau masih menganggapnya saudarimu?! Aku memang tidak pedulian, egois, dan kekanakan. Tapi setidaknya aku tahu kapan harus membela temanku….!"_

Ia menggeleng ketika rasa malu itu kembali menyergapnya. Seharusnya ia sudah bisa menduga dari awal. Naruto berubah sikap semenjak kedatangan Sakura. Dan sahabat kecilnya itu pun terlihat berbeda di hadapan Naruto. Mereka sering bertengkar tapi ada yang berbeda dalam pertengkaran itu.

"Akhirnya aku menemukan kalian!"

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya mendengar nada Karin yang terdengar dingin. Di hadapan mereka, dua orang yang bertanggung jawab atas air mata Hinata sedang duduk sembari berpegangan tangan. Uzumaki Naruto dan Haruno Sakura.

"Karin..," pemuda berambut pirang bermata biru itu berkata dengan pelan sembari menarik Sakura untuk ikut berdiri bersamanya.

"Tak usah pasang tampang bersalah seperti itu di depanku..,"kata Karin datar, raut wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia terlihat muak dengan dua orang di hadapannya saat ini. Cincin mahal yang berada di genggamannya saat ini ia lemparkan ke wajah saudara sepupunya dengan geram.

"Dasar brengsek! Tega sekali kau..!"

Ino memandang ke arah perempuan berambut gulali, bermata emerald yang ia kenal dengan nama Sakura itu. Ia menggeleng sedih, tak percaya.

"Hinata?"tanyanya lirih. "Kau tega melakukan ini padanya?! Pada orang yang sudah berbaik hati padamu, menerimamu dalam lingkungan kelompoknya, ketika kau tahu semua orang di sini merendahkanmu karena kau bukan berasal dari lingkungan atas!" Ia berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"Kau sahabatku, Sakura. Tapi, Hinata juga sahabatku…'"

"Maaf Ino..,"Sakura berkata pelan. Ia menggenggam tangan Naruto seolah mencari support dalam menghadapi dua orang di hadapannya.

Karin mendengus "Maaf," katanya dingin"Jangan membuatku tertawa. Orang seperti kalian tidak mungkin tulus..,"

"Lalu kami harus membohongi perasaan kami?" Naruto berkata marah "Apa kami salah, jika kami ingin mendapatkan kebahagiaan kami?"

PLAK!

Tamparan Karin akhrnya mendarat di pipi Naruto,"Kau benar-benar egois," desisnya tajam. Ino menggeleng sedih. Semakin lama ia berada di sini, semakin muak ia dengan dua orang ini. "Kebahagiaan kalian ya,"katanya "Jadi kalian hanya peduli tentang kebahagiaan kalian, tak peduli jika Hinata sedih..,' ia tertawa miris ,"Jadi, selama ini pengorbanan Hinata tak ada arti ya..?"

"Kami tidak bermaksud untuk membohonginya, Ino," kata Sakura sedih "Kami bermaksud memberitahunya.."

"Ya..ya, dan selama itu, kalian berselingkuh di belakangnya kan.."tuding Karin. Ia berjalan mendekat sambil bertepuk tangan "Bravo! Kalian hebat!"

"Di mana Hinata?" Tanya Naruto lagi , "Biar aku menjelaskan semuanya..,"

Ino menggeleng dan berbalik arah "Kau pikir semudah itu?" katanya sinis. "Kau pikir kami akan membiarkan kalian dengan mudah mendekati Hinata? " Ia melirik dan melihat Naruto menunduk, mengkonfirmasi bahwa tebakannya tadi benar. Ia tertawa.

"Hadapi kenyataan Naruto. Saat kau lebih memilih gadis di sampingmu itu, kau baru saja memutuskan persahabatan kita..,"

Karin memandang jijik pada mereka, dengan kebencian yang tidak di tutup-tutupi.

"Tadinya Hinata yang ingin berbicara dengan kalian. Tapi kami menolak. Ia terlalu lembut. Kami tidak ingin ia memaafkan kalian dengan mudah…"

"Ino, kumohon...,"pinta Sakura dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Dengan marah Ino memandangnya.

"Mulai hari ini, anggap kita tak saling kenal. Jangan pernah dekati kami lagi. Dan jangan pernah berusaha untuk mendekati Hinata dan memakai cara licik kalian agar dimaafkan..!" tambah Ino.

* * *

**Huaaaa…apa-apaaaan ini! OOCnya kebangetan..ngomong2, ini kan baru prolog, karena itu Sasunya blom muncul. Sasu baru muncul ntar. Soal Naruto dan Sakura, gomeeeeen..saya gak bermaksud membashing mereka. Tapi mereka berdua memang dibutuhkan buat ngebangun konflik nantinya..Masa-masa sekolah memang masih juga kaya gitu. Tapi ntar semakin mereka dewasa , mereka pasti memandang masalah yang terjadi dengan sudut pandang yang berbeda..**

**Anyway….see u on next chapter..**


End file.
